Movie Night!
by PAK
Summary: It's movie night! As usual, Haru can't pick a movie... It's up to Gokduera to solve that! But wait, it's Gokudera and Haru. Movie night never goes as planned. GokuHaru 5986


_Title: Movie Night Fandom: Reborn!_  
_Characters: Gokudera, Haru _

_Standard Disclaimer applied_

_Prompt: Ever notice how you almost never see the characters watch television in fanfiction? I have, and I'm changing it now! =D_

_ A/N If anyone has any questions on the movie references I used, just ask! Minus the horror movie. I think that happens in every horror movie... ^^;_

00

The smell of popcorn wafted in the air, it buttery scent flying up the noses of Hayato and Haru Gokudera. It was Thursday night, a night they had long ago made their designated movie night. Of course, being the emotional couple they were, movie night never really ended well... For anyone.

"Haru, can you just pick a fucking movie already..." Gokudera lazily mummbled as he layed back into the couch. Haru, who was crouched down in front of their movie bookshelf, turned around and shot him a glare.

"But Hayatoooo... I don't wanna watch any of these movies. Can we go to the movie store?" Haru asked, perking up.

"Damn it Haru, no. Everytime we go rent a movie, you spend an hour, then you wanna know what? You don't want to watch it, and we end up having late-fees." Gokudera told her, crossing his arms and smacking his lips.

"That doesn't happen everytime..." Haru defended herself weakly.

"Ya, it does."

"Well, then why don't you pick the movie?"

"Fine, I just might." he said as he hoisted himself off the couch, walking over to the bookshelf. He leaned down and looked at the selection for a minute, his green eyes scanning the different titles. The landed on one movie, The A-team. He pulled it out and handed it to Haru.

"There."

"I don't wanna watch The _A-team_." she pouted.

"Why not?"

"Because evertime you pick a movie, you pick this. I don't wanna watch Murdock fly a helicopter anymore."

"Then put in _Avatar_."

"Eeew! No!" Haru squeeled, looking at him with a disgusted look.

"I'm not watching a chick-flick." Gokudera told her with a pointed stare.

"They are not chick-flicks." she defended, giving him her pouty glare.

"They are considered chick-flicks if the subject matter is love."

"What's so wrong with love?" Haru asked, her arms straight beside her.

"It's too mushy... I mean, when you go to Rome and pull coins out of one of the most famous fountians ever, a hug crime by the way, do men really fall in love with you? No, they don't."

"But I would beg to differ, Hayoto. You think God really gets help from a guy who never talks and a perverted druggie?"

"Leave Silent Bob out of this! And at least my movies aren't corny."

"What? Have you ever watched those horror movies? What sane girl would walk towards the door that's ratteling, when she knows that a murder is in the house. Not to mention the fact that the lights are out! I call that corny."

"Well you never had to sit through two grueling hours of two people falling in love on a boat, when you already know that the guy is going to die."

"_Titanic_ is a classic. If I can't touch Silent Bob then Jack and Rose are out of the playing field."

"Why can't you just pick a movie?"

"Because I wanna go to the movie store, that's why." She retorted, crossing her arms and turning her head away. He thought she looked rather at the moment, but letting that slip out of his mouth would spell out her victory over him.

'Why don't we just go to the movies?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because you can't bring your own snacks, and the candy cost a fortune!" Haru told him, still not looking him in the eye.

"So? Just put some in your purse. It's not like they're going to check or anything."

"But that's dishonest, Hayato..."

Gokduera looked at her for a minute, his eyes narrowing. She stared at the floor, her ankle rolling on the plush carpet. He couldn't help but think that this was just going to be a waste of time, but never the less, he let out a sigh. Haru perked up and looked at him.

"Get your shoes on. We're going to get some movies." He felt like he had been beat, but the brilliant smile Haru gave him was enough to repair his ego.

00

"Haru!" Gokudera called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" she yelled back, as she was busy in the kitchen.

"Why are the movies still here?"

"What movies?"

"The ones we checked out three weeks ago." he informed her, his voice dropping low.

"... Oh. Those movies."

"Ya. Those movies. Care to come in here and explain?"

"No really..."

He chuckled at her response, almost hearing the nervousness in her voice. He smiled, grabbed the movies and walked slowly to the kitchen. On thing was for sure, and this he would always be certian of. From now on they weren't having movie night, they were having _Date Night_.


End file.
